


What if...?

by WhiteCatInDisguise



Series: Hetalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCatInDisguise/pseuds/WhiteCatInDisguise
Summary: This is my creation based on "China and I" video-story created by Moonshadow0989 on DeviantArt. It's my idea of how the season 1 could have ended.





	What if...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonshadow0989](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Moonshadow0989).



‘Stop this nonsense, Opium!’ Yao cried, struggling to keep the possessed English man away from his beloved little sister. ‘You’re better than this. Don’t let her control you, aru!’  
‘HA! YoU tHiNk He WiLl HeAr YoU?’ the opponent laughed menacingly, kicking the Chinese man in the stomach. Yao yelped and fell to the floor, holding his stomach in pain.  
‘Arthie, come one, dude. Snap out of it!’ Alfred called out to the blond, only to be met with devilish eyes of the English man.  
‘ThIs Is StArTiNg To GeT aNnOyInG’ said Shinume kneeling before lying Yao. ‘WhAt Do YoU sAy, ShOuLd I gEt ThE pArTy MoRe EnTeRtAiNiNg?’ she asked grabbing the Chinese man by his clothes and pulling him up.  
‘Don’t you dare touch Nii-san!’ Kiku threatened while grabbing his katana and pointing it at the opponent. Shinume laughed loudly looking at the Japanese man.  
‘ThIs Is So FuNnY! yOu ReAlLy ThInK yOu CaN dO aNyThInG tO mE wItH tHaT tOoThPiCk?’ she asked, but Kiku was unmoved by this offence. Shinume smirked and turned her attention to the Chinese man in her grip. ‘ThIs MaY hUrT a LiTtLe’ she said to him and laughed. ‘NoT iF I cArEd AbOuT wHaT yOu FeEl’  
Suddenly, Yao felt as if his mind was being ripped apart. He fought to save his consciousness but he knew the power of his opponent was too great for him to even try and overpower it.  
‘No, Ge-Ge!’ Chihiro cried running towards his brother, only to be stopped by Kiku. ‘No, let me go! Ge-Ge!!’  
‘I’m… sorry…’ Yao breathed out with the rest of his strength. ‘She’s… too… strong, aru…’  
‘Nii-san…’ Kiku gasped, horror in his eyes.  
‘Please…. Take… care… of… her…’ each word coming out of his mouth was quieter than the other. They all watched with fear as the glow from the Chinese man’s eyes slowly died out.  
‘No, leave him alone! Ge-Ge!!’ Chihiro cried, tears falling from her eyes. She didn’t struggle to loosen Kiku’s grip anymore.   
Finally, the last spark of life left Yao’s eyes. Insane laughter left Arthur’s possessed body as he let go of the Chinese man. His lifeless body fell down to the floor with eyes still wide open. The time in the room seemed to stand still. Chihiro’s silent weeping was mixed with Shinume’s laughter.  
‘He’S gOnE! hE’s GoNe!’ she shouted still laughing, throwing her arms wide.  
‘How could you?’ Chihiro whispered. The insane laughter came to a halt and Shinume looked at her with Arthur’s possessed eyes. ‘He was my Ge-Ge… our Ge-Ge. He took care of us… He loved us… how could you take him away?’  
Chihiro was now standing, facing her other self in Arthur’s body. Tears were glimmering in her eyes.  
‘OuR gE-Ge?! LoVeD uS?!’ she asked and burst into laughter again. ‘He DiDn’T lOvE uS, iDiOt! It WaS yOu, hE cArEd For! ThErE wErE nO “uS”!!’  
‘And that is why you killed him?’ Chihiro asked.  
‘AnD wHaT iF i SaY yEs?’ Shinume smirked.  
‘Then you will leave me no other choice but to destroy you' the girl answered in a dark voice. Before anyone could react, Chihiro released the enormous amount of power which threw back both Kiku and Alfred.  
‘Na-nani kore?’ Kiku asked surprised, getting up from the floor.  
‘Dude, what’s with that bubble?’ Alfred called. True to his words, there was a gigantic bubble inside which stood Chihiro and Shinume, Yao’s body still lying nearby.  
‘It looks like some force field’ Kiku stated, after exploring the bubble. ‘And it looks like Chihiro-chan made it’  
‘Dude, just how powerful is this girl?’ Alfred wondered, but Kiku didn’t answer. They both observed Chihiro facing her still-possessing-Arthur’s-body other self.   
‘WhAt NoW, LiTtLe GiRl?’ Shinume laughed maniacally. ‘YoU cAn’T dO aNyThInG uNtiLl I pOsSeSs ThIs BoDy!’  
‘Then I will just get you out’ Chihiro answered calmly.   
Suddenly, Shinume gasped and fear appeared in her eyes. She started screaming, the scream so devilish that Kiku and Alfred had to cover their ears. A moment later, something left Arthur’s body. A ghostly girl, similar to Chihiro but looking more evil and looked at the dark-haired girl angrily.  
‘YoU! yOu’Ll PaY fOr ThIs!’ she shouted, starting towards her.  
‘No, it’s you, who will pay, Shinume’ Chihiro countered, looking a little sad. She turned around and looked at Arthur who was looking around disoriented. ‘Arthur’ she said and he looked at her. She smiled a little at him. ‘Tell Ge-Ge I will miss him’  
Before Arthur could answer, the bright light blinded him so that he couldn’t see either Chihiro nor her evil other self. After a while, a light disappeared along with the force field. Alfred and Kiku ran toward the English man.  
‘Arthie, are you alright?’ Alfred asked his older brother. Arthur slowly nodded and, with the help of Alfred, got up.  
‘What just happened? Where’s Chihiro?’ the English man asked with a puzzled expression. ‘And why this Shinume left my body?’  
‘That’s what we would like to know, Asa-san’ Kiku answered with a shrug.  
Just then Yao’s body moved a little and a quiet groan exited his mouth. Kiku instantly found himself near him.  
‘Nii-san! Are you alright?’ he asked.  
‘My head’s killing me, aru’ came the answer and the Chinese man slowly sit up. ‘What happened, aru?’  
‘We don’t know ourselves, dude’ Alfred replied. ‘One moment this Shinume did something to you and you fell down…’  
‘It looked like… she killed you…’ Kiku added with a little hesitation.  
‘But I’m alright’ Yao pointed out. ‘Although my head could have been better’  
‘Let me finish, dude’ Alfred pouted. ‘And then Chihiro…’  
‘Jia Yun?!’ Yao called, standing up a little too fast and Kiku had to sustain him not to fall. ‘Where is she?!’ he looked around but the girl was nowhere to be seen.  
‘We don’t know…’ Arthur said slowly. ‘But she told me to tell you something before she disappeared’  
‘What was that…?’ Yao asked.  
‘She said… she will miss you’ the answer ringed in the Chinese man's ears.  
‘I wasn’t strong enough to protect her’ he said quietly as his head dropped down in defeat. ‘If I were stronger, she would still be there’  
‘And what if not?’ Arthur asked out. Everyone looked at him with a surprise. ‘What if that was meant to happen? What if there was nothing we could do?’  
‘Well…’ Kiku’s voice broke the silence. ‘I guess we’ll never know’


End file.
